


Sure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character death.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Character death.

Title: Sure  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #208 [Photo prompt](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/106334.html#cutid1)  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: character death.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sure

~

Severus opened his eyes, blinking up into the dawning sun.

“Hello, Severus.”

Disoriented, Severus clasped his neck, only to find it whole. He looked towards the person who’d spoken, doing a double take. “Lupin? What happened to you?”

Lupin smiled. “Why’m I not scarred, you mean?” He shrugged. “You’re sure you want to know?”

Severus held up his unblemished left arm. “We’re dead?”

“You always were quick.”

Severus stood. “Now what?”

Lupin held out a hand. “I was waiting for you.”

Severus hesitated. “What about Tonks?”

“Sirius is distracting her.”

Severus nodded. “You’re sure?”

Lupin clasped his hand. “Never more.”

~


End file.
